En la Oscuridad
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr - Se estaba resignando a nunca escuchar un “Te Amo” por parte de sus labios, así que, por el momento, quería dejar el tema por la paz. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_HxHr - __Se estaba resignando a nunca escuchar un "Te Amo" por parte de sus labios, así que, por el momento, quería dejar el tema por la paz. ¡ONESHOT!_

**En la Oscuridad.**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Su frágil cuerpo se movía insistente entre las bancas sabanas que le daban calor al estar acostada en su cama.

Por alguna razón estaba muy inquieta. No quería estar en donde estaba, así que sin mas, salio de su cama. Tropezó con el zapato de su compañera de habitación pero no le dio importancia y salio de la habitación de chicas de 7° año.

Todo estaba en la penumbra.

Con cautela, fue bajando los escalones para dirigirse a la Sala Común, prendería la Chimenea y esperaría a que Morfeo hiciera su aparición y se le llevara a un hermoso y profundo sueño, aunque…sin _el,_ sus sueños jamás serian un cuento de hadas.

En fin, se estaba resignando a nunca escuchar un _Te Amo_ por parte de sus labios, así que, por el momento, quería dejar el tema por la paz.

Sumida en sus pensamientos había llegado a su objetivo, con paciencia, al no acordarse de un hechizo para prender la chimenea, estuvo varios minutos. Aun en la oscuridad, al acordarse rápidamente la encendió, dejando que el fuego iluminara la sala dejando al descubierto a la hermosa chica.

Sus cabellos castaños, un tanto revueltos, que antes eran rizados ahora estaban lacios, sus ojos brillantes por las llamas hacían resaltar ese color miel que poseían, su delgado y bien formado cuerpo se movía con sutileza y elegancia, y sin ver siquiera, se sentó en el mullido sofá rojo.

Cual sorpresa fue que no había ido a dar directamente a sentarse en el. Al tratar de hacerlo, se sentó en lo que parecía un cuerpo. Asustada, volteo a ver quien era y aumento sus sorpresa al encontrándose con el chico que estaba siempre en sus sueños…o bueno, el que le quitaba el sueño.

vio como lentamente iba abriendo sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes, sus fracciones eran suaves, su cabello azabache, revuelto a mas no poder, dándole un encanto infinito a su piel albina, y una sonrisa en su rostro al ver quien había interrumpido su casi escasa concentración en el silencio de la oscuridad. La sonrisa que fue eternamente respondida por los labios dulces y suaves de su amiga.

¿Que haces aquí, Harry? – pregunto con voz queda y suave, casi en un susurro, pero con mucho cariño.

Meditando, ¿y tu? – pregunto sonriente, y dándole espacio para que se sentara.

Pues, no he podido dormir… ¿que hacías a oscuras? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Ya te lo dije, prensando. Desde que mate a Voldemort, tengo otro problemita… - dijo desviando su mirada.

¿Chicas? - pregunto con desgana.

Una – respondió.

¿Y se puede saber quien? - en realidad no quería saber.

Tú… - susurro.

¿Perdón? - pregunto al no haber escuchado.

Tú - volvió a repetir.

¿Yo? - esta si que no se la creía - ¿que pasa conmigo? - pregunto no creyendo la realidad.

Es que…veras, yo… - un suspiro por parte del ojiverde - te amo Hermione.

Esas palabras la dejaron paralizada, no sabia que hacer, pensar o decir…simplemente lo que siempre había soñado estaba sucediendo y ella se quedaba congelada y sumida en sus pensamientos, sacados por unos calidos labios que se apresaron a los suyos con infinita dulzura y respeto.

El la estaba besando. Lentamente fue respondiendo hasta llegar a la intensidad que el estaba poniendo, dejando así al descubierto los sentimientos que tanto tiempo habían estado escondidos en la oscuridad de sus almas, de sus corazones enamorados.

Suavemente sintió un bultito calido en su labio inferior, Harry le estaba pidiendo permiso para intensificar el beso. Ella solo abrió su boca un poco y el penetro, dando un hermoso baile entre sus lenguas.

Poco a poco el aire se fue acabando, obligándolos así, a separarse.

En realidad te amo - confeso el, con un miedo casi indetectable en sus palabras.

Harry, ¡yo también te amo! - respondió ella, lanzándose a sus brazos, y por instinto, iniciando otro beso, este con mas seguridad y pasión que el anterior.

Mmm…mucha luz - reclamo ella casi dormida en el regazo de Potter.

Por eso quería estar en la oscuridad - dijo propinándole otro beso - una pregunta - dijo casi en susurro y es que por poco y estaban dormidos.

¿Si? - lo incito para que continuara.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto, aunque, lo que quería pregunta era que si quería ser su esposa - mm…no, retiro lo dicho – dijo, a ver que ella iba a contestar y al ver la cara de decepción que puso una sonrisa brillo en su rostro - mejor esto: ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Hermione no lo podía creer, todos sus sueños cumplidos en una sola noche. Sus labios solo dijeron un _si_, debido a su emoción, pero pronto ese nerviosismo fue amortiguado por los labios de su ahora prometido.

Con un movimiento de varita apago la chimenea, dejando así que solo la luz del amor, que iluminaba sus corazones, y en la oscuridad…solo ellos sabrán lo que ocurrió. Pero lo que si sabemos en concreto es el gran amor que se tienen…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, nuevo año… ¡nuevo ONESHOT!, ¿les gusto?_

_A mi si, espero que me dejen sus reviews, ya saben surgió de mi insomnio y no hay remedio a eso jeje._

_A ver, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño pedacito de nuestra pareja favorita: HHr._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
